Juegos del Destino
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Desde la preparatoria Vegeta y Bulma han sentido una fuerte atracción el uno por el otro pero ninguno se ha atrevido a dar el primer paso, ahora ambos acuden a la misma universidad ¿será esta una nueva oportunidad que el destino les ha dado? [Universo Alterno] Reeditado.
1. Un Castigo Divino

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Juegos del Destino**

**Capitulo 1: Un Castigo Divino**

El despertador sonó como todos los días; la hora: 7:00 de la mañana. Bulma estiró el brazo y lo apagó.

— Ya es hora —se dijo dándose animo y tratándose de despertar.

Cada día era lo mismo: Despertarse a las 7 de la mañana, bañarse, vestirse, medio desayunar, y conducir hacia la universidad.

Bulma tenia ya 21 años y estaba en su cuarto año de universidad, solo le restaba uno para colocarse como una gran científica y una gran especialista en robots, era ese su sueño, estar frente a la empresa de su padre y hacerlo de una manera grandiosa.

Por otra parte, también pensaba en el matrimonio, sabia que tenía muchos admiradores y que varios jóvenes de la universidad darían lo que fuera para que aceptara salir con ellos pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, no porque no estuvieran a su altura, sino que ella era una mujer rara, sumamente rara y ninguno de esos hombres le despertaba el más mínimo interés.

— _Ya llegará_ —se animaba pensando—. _Cuando menos me lo espere y en el debido momento, aparecerá frente a mi_.

No le disgustaba la popularidad que tenia, al contrario le agradaba que los demás la vieran aunque nunca había utilizado aquello como algo de lo que pudiera presumir; a pesar de ser muy inteligente y adinerada le gustaba ayudar a le gente y eso la hacía ser tan querida entre sus amistades y conocidos.

Bulma se metió a bañar y al cabo de 15 minutos estaba lista, se vistió y cepillo su cabello largo y lacio.

Vio la hora en el reloj de pared de su cuarto el cual estaba perfectamente acomodado.

— Si no me apuro seguro que llegare tarde —dijo para si y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y paso por la cocina para tomar una manzana que mitigara el hambre por un rato.

— ¡Mamá me voy! ¡Te veo mas tarde!— grito Bulma saliendo ya de la casa

— ¡Cuídate hija y suerte! —le deseó su alegre madre.

Bulma sacó su capsula y la lanzó al suelo de la cual salió su auto deportivo convertible color azul marino y comenzó a conducir.

— Espero que Milk ya haya llegado, necesitamos buenos lugares para esta clase. — dijo pensativa

Milk era la mejor amiga de Bulma desde que iban en primero de preparatoria, desde entonces ellas estaban juntas; habían pasado buenos y malos momentos juntas por lo cual su amistad se había vuelto muy fuerte. Milk era de carácter fuerte al igual que Bulma, pero era linda, se exigía mucho a ella misma y salía adelante por sus méritos a parte de ser muy buena cocinera, por eso estaba estudiando gastronomía.

Bulma llego al estacionamiento de la universidad, se bajo del coche, lo convirtió en cápsula y lo guardo en su bolsa.

— ¡Bulma! —la llamó Milk acercándose a ella.

— ¡Milk! Vaya llegaste temprano, discúlpame por tardar.

— No te preocupes tenia 5 minutos de haber llegado, pero también vine temprano porque Goku dijo que llegaría pronto, siempre me hace lo mismo ya debería saber que no va a llegar a tiempo, pero cuando lo vea le daré una…

— ¡Milk! Tranquilízate seguro que llegará, tarde pero llegará ya sabes como es Goku ¿de que te asombras?

— Tienes razón, pero aun conservo la esperanza de que cambiará. Bueno mejor vamos a la clase, no creo que Goku llegue ahorita, ya lo buscare más tarde.

— Muy bien, vamos.

Goku que era el novio de Milk era un chico un tanto distraído, tenía cabello negro y alborotado; era alto y de cuerpo bien formado pues le encantaba hacer ejercicio y sobretodo comer. Ellos estaban juntos desde la preparatoria también y a pesar del su carácter de Milk los dos llevaban su relación razonablemente, aunque Goku siempre tenía miedo de hacer enojar a su novia porque le iba muy mal.

Las dos amigas entraron al salón y se sentaron en la segunda fila juntas, el profesor de filosofía llego temprano y comenzó a dar clase.

— _Filosofía, me pregunto ¿de que me servirá la filosofía en mi trabajo?_ —pensó Bulma desinteresada—. _¿Filosofía de los robots a caso? No me gusta esta materia —_Dijo Bulma Despectiva

La clase transcurrió sin problema Bulma a pesar de no gustarle la materia ponía atención ya que no quería tener calificaciones bajas que le afectaran, de pronto sonó su celular

— _No puede ser, olvide ponerlo en vibrador_ — pensó Bulma alarmada rebuscando en su bolsa. Cuando al fin encontró su celular apretó un botón y el artefacto al fin dejó de sonar.

El profesor que ya había visto de quién había sido el celular que sonaba se limitó a seguir escribiendo al pizarrón sin más.

— _Me salve, no me va a decir nada_ —se alivió Bulma.

—¿Quién era Bulma? — le preguntó Milk por lo bajo para no ocasionar más problemas con el maestro.

— No vi, no me dio tiempo pero cuando acabe la clase me fijaré.

— Ya faltan 10 minutos —anunció su amiga.

— ¡Que alivio! —sonrió Bulma

Al terminar la clase el profesor se quedo acomodando sus cosas; Bulma y Milk aun estaban en el aula guardando sus libros, ya no tenían clases algunos maestros tenían junta y se suspenderían todas las actividades.

— Vamos Milk, se me ocurrió que podemos ir de compras o a tomar un café.

— ¿Señorita Briefs? —la interrumpió el maestro.

— _¿Ahora que quiere este señor? _— pensó desconcertada volteando a ver a su maestro.

— ¿Puede permitirme su celular? —le dijo el profesor

— Eh… claro profesor aquí tiene, si necesita hacer una llamada puede ocuparlo…

— No es para una llamada —dijo el profesor guardando el celular de Bulma en la bolsa del pantalón

—_¿Que demonios…? _— pensó la peli azul más que confundida.

Bulma miro a Milk que estaba igual de desconcertada que ella

— Si quiere su celular de vuelta va a acompañarme y hacer un ensayo, y asi aprenderá a apagarlo en mi clase y mas le vale que no proteste si lo quiere de vuelta —dijo Molesto el profesor

Bulma se quedo boquiabierta ante la indicación pero no protesto ya que necesitaba su celular.

— _Oh no_ —comenzó a lamentarse mentalmente —, _mi agenda, mis números, mis actividades programadas, los documentos de mi padre…_

— Milk, ve a casa ya nos veremos mañana ¿si? Cuídate y discúlpame no te preocupes sólo por favor llámale a mi Mamá y explícale las cosas para que no se preocupe —se despidió Bulma.

— Claro que si suerte, llámame cuando llegues a tu casa —dijo Milk caminando a la puerta del salón.

El profesor le hizo una seña a Bulma para que lo siguiera, esta obedeció y fue detrás de el. La heredera de los Briefs estaba molesta pero tenia que calmarse pues no estaba en condiciones de alegar. El profesor se detuvo frente a la sala de maestros y se dirigió a ella:

— Bien señorita Briefs en este salón que esta al lado de la sala de maestros va a ponerse a escribirme un ensayo de 1 cuartilla y media sobre como le sirve la filosofía en su vida, cuando termine me trae la hoja a la sala de maestros y le regreso su celular, voy a estar una hora mas aquí así que dispone de ese tiempo —concluyo el profesor mirando su reloj.

— De acuerdo —asintió la alumna conteniendo su frustración.

Bulma entró al salón y pateó la silla que tenia al lado.

— Ya estoy bastante grande para estas cosas, nunca me había pasado algo asi ni siquiera tuve la culpa ¡Agh!

Bulma se sentó en la parte de en medio, sacó dos hojas y comenzó a escribir.

Cuando habían pasado 10 minutos de que ella había entrado oescuchó la voz del profesor en el pasillo, estaba hablando con alguien mas:

— Otro mas veo que nadie respeta aquí. Bien pase adentro del salón y hágame un ensayo de 1 cuartilla y media si es que quiere ver su celular de nuevo y pregúntele a la señorita Briefs que esta allá dentro por la misma causa que usted, de que se trata el tema del ensayo cuando termine viene por su celular estaré aquí 45 minutos mas y ese es el tiempo que tiene para entregarme ese ensayo —concluyo el Profesor

—_¿Quien podrá ser? _—se preguntó Bulma aunque de pronto recordó que tenía que darse prisa—. _Dijo que tenia 45 minutos ¡45 minutos! Dios y aun no acabo me falta media cuartilla._

La puerta se abrió y Bulma miró de reojo pero alcanzó a ver bien de quién se trataba, sólo tenia una leve sospecha

— Oh no… Oh no Dios no puede ser ¡Voy a morir! —pensó nerviosa.

Bulma volteo a ver a la persona que había entrado al salón y al ver de quien se trataba no supo si quería morir en ese momento o salir corriendo de ahí.

Siguió con la mirada a aquel muchacho y vio que se había sentado a su derecha a una fila de ella, él sacó dos hojas y un lápiz se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Parecía muy tranquilo y cómodo en esa postura, a Bulma le parecía que su celular le importaba un cacahuate.

— Vaya que es serio, pero está guapo —pensó la chica sonrojándose—. Debe ser el destino…

Vegeta era un joven popular, guapo, varonil, de cuerpo formado y callado, media escuela moría por el y Bulma sin duda era parte de ese gran grupo que amaba al chico de cabellos rebeldes.

La gran mayoría de jovencitas que andaban tras de Vegeta sólo se la pasaban diciendo lo guapo, musculoso y adinerado que era; sin embargo Bulma no pensaba en todo eso. Vegeta le había llamado la atención desde un principio por su aire de misterio, porque era muy callado y serio, y sobretodo le gustaban mucho sus ojos negros profundos. Ellos dos nunca habían platicado y no tenían clases en común, para variar su aulas estaban de extremo a extremo, pero eso no impedía que se toparan por todos lados: en la cafetería, la plaza cívica, las jardineras y el estacionamiento aunque siempre de lejos, ocasiones en que Bulma aprovechaba para observarlo tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

— ¿Por que te mando aquí? Oí que también te quitaron tu celular ¿porque? —. Pregunto Bulma armándose de valor

Vegeta abrió un ojo para mirar a Bulma, esta lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. El chico la miró pero no parecía dispuesto a contestarle.

— Bueno, se que puedo parecer molesta, pero necesitas de mi y a final tendrás que hablarme porque el profesor no te dijo el tema y si quieres tu celular me terminaras preguntando.

Dicho esto Bulma regresó a seguir escribiendo muy concentrada. Vegeta había quedado sorprendido y ya la veía con los ojos muy abiertos y muy desconcertado.

— _¿Que demonios le pasa? como habla esta mujer_ —pensó aún viéndola de reojo.

Vegeta se enderezó en la posición en la que estaba y se quedó de nuevo inmóvil.

— A mi me lo quito porque estaba oyendo música en su clase, desde hace dos días lo tiene y apenas hoy vine a verlo —confesó Vegeta desinteresado.

Bulma miro a Vegeta, se había imaginado que no le contestaría, pero ya veía que el no era tan serio, se alegro de recibir su respuesta aunque aún temblaba de nervios.

— Vaya… bueno a mi no me gusta nada la filosofía, pero de eso a no escuchar la clase no está muy bien que digamos aunque supongo que es típico de ti… bueno mejor empieza a hacer tu ensayo si quieres que te regrese tu celular, el tema es que dio es sobre en qué te sirve la filosofía en la vida — dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa

— ¿Acaso me conoces?— pregunto el mientras ya empezaba a escribir.

Aunque Vegeta sabía que ella lo conocía, eso lo llevaría a echarse de cabeza él solo, así que prefirió fingir demencia.

— ¿Que? Vaya había oído que eras serio, orgulloso pero no despistado.

Bulma se paró de su asiento y miró fijamente a Vegeta, su rostro se torno a una expresión seria.

— _¿Que demonios le pasa a esta mujer?_ —pensó Vegeta viendo como Bulma se ponía de pie—._¿Que va a hacer? ¿Porque se levanta?_

Bulma avanzo hacia Vegeta y se sentó a lado de el, en la segunda fila, se acercó a su rostro y lo miró confundida.

Vegeta tenia la cara de Bulma muy cerca y desvió la mirada, pues empezaba a sentirse incomodo a causa de los ojos insistentes de la chica.

— ¿Enserio no me recuerdas? ¡Uff! —le pregunto Bulma con un suspiro.

Vegeta movió su cabeza a los lados negando.

— Pues resulta que íbamos juntos en la preparatoria, si ya se que no en el mismo grupo pero tu salón estaba a dos del mío y eras tan popular como ahora, entiendo que a lo mejor no me conozcas —Bulma se acercó un poco más mirándolo curiosa de arriba a abajo—. Me parece que no has cambiado nada —dijo Bulma sonriendo alegremente.

— Entonces por eso te me hacías conocida —dijo Vegeta sin interés.

— Bien, basta de charlas ya termine, ¿tú como vas? —preguntó Bulma observando la hoja de Vegeta

— Me falta media cuartilla pero creo que ya exprimí todo mi cerebro —dijo Vegeta frunciendo la boca.

— Hay pero es fácil a ver, escribe lo que te voy a decir y en menos de 10 minutos habremos terminado.

Vegeta escribía lo que Bulma le decía. Todo había salido bien para él; por supuesto que la conocía más de lo que ella pensaba, también era obvio que sabia que habían ido en la misma preparatoria sabia que se llamaba Bulma Briefs, que era la heredera de la corporación capsula, hija única y multimillonaria, pero eso no era difícil de saber ya que su familia era muy popular en toda la ciudad.

El sabia mas de ella gracias a sus ojos con los cuáles observaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cosas y su silencio, que le permitía guardarse todas sus reflexiones y pensamientos para él sólo…

Cuando los dos estaban en la preparatoria, Vegeta se la pasaba observando a la joven Brief a lo lejos, gracias a ello descubrió varias cosas de ella; Bulma era un tanto extravagante en su forma de vestir, y al parecer su color favorito era el rojo, la chica era sumamente estudiosa y tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando explotaba sin embargo podía ser muy agradable cuando estaba de buen humor. Después de varias ocasiones en las que se vio envuelto en verla de lejos se dio cuenta que le gustaba, bastante pues se le hacía muy atractiva.

En aquella ocasión supo que la chica le gustaba mucho y eso sólo podía significart que Bulma no era ordinaria y así lo era ya que era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido. Y como buena jovencita popular Bulma era acechada por muchos, razón por la cual (aparte de su orgullo) Vegeta no se le acercaba.

La preparatoria pasó sin pena ni gloria alguna, y él nunca intentó algún acercamiento con Bulma, pero al ingresar a la universidad en su primer día de clases Vegeta vio a la peli azul en el estacionamiento, ella bajaba de su auto y lo guardaba en una cápsula, sólo pudo pensar que era el destino. Al entrar a clases se dio cuenta que no compartía materias nuevamente con Bulma. No pasó ni una semana y el ya se había vuelto muy conocido tanto entre las alumnas de su mismo grado como entre sus superiores y aunque muchas señoritas se le habían acercado, él simplemente seguía sintiendo curiosidad por una sola de aquella escuela.

— Muy bien Vegeta, ya terminamos, esto suena muy convincente —dijo Bulma tras echarle una hojeada al ensayo de Vegeta.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? —pregunto Vegeta viéndola a los ojos.

— _Ni siquiera yo lo sé_ —pensó Bulma sorprendiéndose por la pregunta de Vegeta. Pero ella sabía la respuesta, quería conocerlo, acercarse con él, saber lo que le gustaba y lo que no pero eso no podía decírselo—. Quieres tú celular de vuelta ¿no? Pues… es sólo como un favor, pero si querías hacer solo el ensayo me hubieras dicho y no te ayudo—contestó ella.

Vegeta reprimió una sonrisa pero era evidente que se encontraba tieso de los nervios sobre todo porque Bulma había iniciado el contacto con él.

— Bien vamos a entregarle el ensayo a ese profesor y ya verá cuando lo lea se va a impresionar —dijo Bulma animada saliendo del salón.

— _Vaya mujer tan rara_— pensó Vegeta mientras la seguía.

…

_Era el primer día de universidad y Bulma Briefs había llegado puntual; la muchacha descendía de su convertible azul que su papá le había regalado y pronto lo convirtió en capsula. De pronto sintió que alguien la observaba y giró la cabeza… en ese instante su mirada y la del chico de cabellos rebeldes se encontraron._

— _¿También viene aquí? ¡Viene aquí! —pensó Bulma emocionada y nerviosa a la vez—.¡Tiene que ser el destino!_

_Aquel joven no le quitaba la mirada su semblante era serio y duro pero Bulma percibía una buena vibra de el. Apenada la futura científica dirigió la vista hacía otro lado esquivando los ojos de Vegeta._

— _No debe ser tan malo como lo describen solo hay que encontrarle el modo —sonrió para sus adentros._

_Bulma se armó de valor nuevamente y volteó para comprobar si Vegeta aún la miraba, y no se equivocó el chico aún le sostenía la mirada; los dos se observaron por un poco tiempo más y después Bulma se apresuró hacia su clase._

…

Vegeta y Bulma entraron a la sala de maestros y le entregaron el ensayo al profesor de filosofía quién leyó sus trabajos minuciosamente y después de unos minutos les devolvió su celular a cada uno, sin pensarlo dos veces ambos salieron de ahí.

— Bueno yo me voy —dijo Vegeta

— Yo también, y creo que vamos al mismo lugar por nuestros respectivos autos así que te acompaño.

— _¿No piensa dejarme sólo de una buena vez?_ —pensó Vegeta irritado. Necesitaba estar sólo, huir de ella porque lo ponía nervioso con sólo oírla hablar y Bulma era una mujer que hablaba hasta por los codos.

Por su parte Bulma no quería irse, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el día junto a Vegeta no terminara nunca. Los nervios que ella sentía parecían haberse calmado un poco, ahora tenía un poco de más confianza aunque seguía sintiendo cosas en el estómago nada más de verlo, ya que Vegeta le gustaba de verdad.

Caminaron en silencio sin mirarse uno a lado del otro hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Se detuvieron al llegar junto al bonito coche negro de Vegeta.

— Bien, aquí me quedo ¿y tu coche? —preguntó Vegeta sacando sus llaves.

— Ahora lo saco, es que siempre lo llevo en capsula por precaución —contesto animada.

Bulma saco de su bolsa una capsula del mismo color de su auto, la acciono y la tiro al piso, una vez esparcido el humo su convertible azul apareció.

— Bueno Vegeta fue bueno pasar un rato contigo, eres muy… divertido —dijo ella sonriente—, espero haberte sido de ayuda, cuídate mucho.

— Ah… emm si —vaciló Vegeta ante la mirada chispeante de la joven—. Adiós.

Vegeta no quería correrla pero necesitaba su espacio, irse de una buena vez y comenzar a asimilar todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

Entonces sin previo aviso Bulma se acercó a Vegeta, se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla en modo de despedida. Él no retrocedió ante el contacto sino que se quedó paralizado en su lugar sin saber qué hacer.

— A-Adios —dijo Bulma con las mejillas encendidas y subió a su coche.

Vegeta se quedó parado viendo como el coche de la heredera Briefs se perdía a lo lejos, instintivamente se tocó la mejilla en donde había sentido los labios de la chica.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ella…? —ni siquiera podía formular la pregunta. Nadie en toda su corta vida le había dado un beso como forma de despedida, pero sin duda no estaba mal.

Cuando Vegeta reaccionó subió a su coche de inmediato y aceleró.

* * *

_:) Reeditado, espero les guste, mis notas de aclaración estarán en el último capítulo, gracias por leer y entender._

_._

_._

_._

_Princesa Saiyajin presentó..._

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor

:3


	2. Esto Es Obvio

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Juegos del Destino**

**Capitulo 2: Esto es obvio**

Bulma conducía de prisa hacia su casa aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer.

— No puedo creer que acabo de… ¡Fue un impulso! —dijo para si la joven de cabello azul—. Esto lo tiene que saber Milk.

Bulma necesitaba contarle todo lo que había pasado a su amiga y pronto, antes de que el corazón le estallara.

Al llegar a la corporación cápsula la muchacha subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación y marcó el teléfono de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué estuviste a solas con Vegeta por el mismo castigo? —repitió Milk cuando Bulma terminó su relato—. ¡Bulma eso es… vaya!

— Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero te lo juro que es verdad, inclusive hablamos un poco así que puedo decirte que Vegeta no es tan callado y serio — le contó Bulma a su amiga.

— La verdad es que me da gusto por ti, después de tantos años de estar en el anonimato para él, ahora has logrado un avance en una sola tarde —dijo Milk contenta por su amiga.

— No podía esperar a contártelo por eso te llamé enseguida que tuve un pie dentro de mi casa, bueno tengo que dejarte necesito hacer la tarea pero mañana te cuento con lujo de detalle.

— De acuerdo, te veo mañana.

Milk colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en la boca; se sentía feliz por su amiga ya que ella había sido testigo desde el principio de lo mucho que le gustaba Vegeta a Bulma y al parecer en esos momentos las cosas comenzaban a marchar viento en popa, el encuentro de aquellos dos había sido destinado.

— _La verdad es que me sorprende que el beso que le dio la haya hecho sentir apenada, Bulma no es así_ —pensó Milk—, _desde que la conozco, cuando le interesa alguien no duda en hacer el primer contacto, pero con Vegeta todo ha sido completamente diferente a lo que acostumbra… inlcuso cuando lo ve de lejos se pone muy nerviosa y pierde el hilo de las convercaciones_—recordó la chica de pelo negro—. _Bueno no queda más que esperar a ver como trascurren las cosas entre esos dos._

Tenía rato intentando concentrarse para hacer su tarea, pero todo era inútil. Vegeta desistió un poco mientras se entregaba completamente a los recuerdos de aquel día en la escuela:

—He sido muy blando con ella ¿porqué? —se preguntó Vegeta recordando su breve amabilidad con la joven Brief—. ¿Porqué no pude simplemente ser mas serio con ella? Me dejé llevar demasiado… es que ¡Ahh! ¡Demonios! —golpeó el escritorio haciendo que sus útiles salieran volando—. Esa maldita mujer… hubiera sido mejor nunca haber hablado con ella que todo fuera como en la preparatoria no se porque diablos me pone tan nervioso y no puedo pensar bien teniéndola cerca, esto definitivamente no puede seguir así debo alejarme cuento antes de ella antes de que se de cuenta que me… ¡Ahhhg ya deja d epensar tonterías! —gritó.

Vegeta trató de calmarse un poco y después de conseguir bajar su ritmo cardiaco, intentó retomar su tarea, aunque no logró gran avance ya que la imagen de Bulma aparecía constantemente en su mente.

Bulma terminó su tarea ya avanzada la noche, una vez que todo estaba en orden para su siguiente día de clases se dispuso a dormir peor una vez en cama no lograba pegar el ojo; su corazón latía fuertemente al recordar a Vegeta. Bulma dio varias vueltas cambiando la posición para dormir una y otra vez sin éxito, hasta que poco a poco se quedó dormida con aquel joven de cabello rebelde en el pensamiento.

Al día siguiente Bulma y milk se encontraron en el salón y aunque yel profesor ya había llegado ambas morían por platicar sobre lo que había ocurrido con Vegeta.

— Llevaba como 10 minutos de haber entrado al salón cuando escuché al profesor hablar con alguien afuera y le daba indicaciones sobre el ensayo —dijo Bulma por lo bajo fijándose que el profesor no las viera.

— ¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó curiosa Milk mientras anotaba lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

— Le ayude a hacer su ensayo porque no tenía ni idea de que hacer el pobre, después de eso el profesor nos entrego el celular a cada uno y nos fuimos al estacionamiento… ahí me despedí de él de beso en la mejilla, creo que no se lo esperaba, se quedo inmóvil y yo también cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

— Le gustas, lo sé —dijo Milk convencida.

— No lo sé, no quiero pensar cosas que no son.

Pasaron muchos días de aquel encuentro entre Vegeta y Bulma y después de ello no se habían vuelto a ver de cerca; se topaban a la distancia y se saludaban con la mano, cosa que los demás alumnos veían extraño ya que Vegeta nunca devolvía saludos ni le dirigía la palabra a nadie.

Pero a pesar de la lejanía de ambos, Milk se había dado cuenta de que Vegeta estaba en la misma posición que su amiga, ya que se notaba nervioso al verla e inclusive en una de tantas ocasiones, Milk pudo ver como el chico se sonrojaba después de despedirse de Bulma.

**Un mes después.**

Bulma, Milk y Goku estaban sentados en las bonitas jardineras llenas de arbustos afuera de su salón, el maestro de ambas chicas no había llegado y Goku ya había terminado con sus clases.

— Ya hace hambre ¿no les parece? —comentó Goku sobándose su estómago.

— ¡Tú siempre tienes hambre Goku! —acusó Milk—. ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en comida y pensar un poco mas en mi?—dijo Milk irritada.

Ante tal comentario Goku abrazó a su novia y le besó la frente cosa que desconcertó a Milk.

— Claro que pienso en ti Milk, lo siento —se disculpó Goku.

— Par de tortolos ¡No cambian he! —se burló Bulma ante tal escena romántica.

— ¿No te parece que ya necesitas novio? —le preguntó Goku serio a su amiga.

— ¿Queee? —gritó Bulma histérica.

— T-Tranquila Bulma, Goku no lo hace por molestar —intervino Milk—. Goku es que tu no sabes es que Bulma ya tiene alguien en quien pensar.

— Así es Goku, pero no pienso decirte eres demasiado inocente para saber —dijo Bulma vengativa cruzándose de brazos.

— No hace falta que me digas ya se quien es ¡A ti te gusta Vegeta desde la preparatoria Bulma! —dijo Goku algo fuerte pero afortunadamente no había nadie ahí que pudiera escucharlos o al menos eso creían ellos.

Sentado a dos jardineras de donde estaba los tres amigos, Vegeta había escupido su refresco al escuchar la conversación; había pasado cerca de los amigos más ellos no lo habían visto gracias a los arbustos y sin querer escuchó lo que Goku dijo, por lo cual decidió sentarse en la jardinera para oír con detenimiento. Las palabras de Goku resonaban en su cabeza y estaba esperando escuchar la respuesta algo nervioso.

— ¡Cállate Goku! —le tapó la boca Milk a su novio—. Bulma cuanto lo siento, te juro que no le he dicho nada no se como se enteró —se disculpo Milk muy preocupada.

— ¡No tenías que gritarlo tan fuerte Goku! —dijo exaltada la peli azul—. Afortunadamente sólo estamos nosotros pero ¡imagínate que alguien te oyera! Aunque a todo esto quiero saber como es que sabes ¿quién te dijo? ¡Dime! —ordenó Bulma

— Bulma ¡es mas que obvio! te conozco desde la preparatoria y se que cuando lo ves las piernas te tiemblan ¿o no? Eres mi mejor amiga aparte de Milk y te conozco tan bien… aparte de que eres obvia ¿verdad que es cierto?—dijo Goku mirando a Milk.

— ¿De verdad lo soy? —preguntó Bulma preocupada mirando a su amiga.

— Últimamente si lo has sido Bulma y apenas tiene un mes que paso lo de su castigo, cada vez que lo ves haces lo que sea para entablar conversación, o te ofreces a acompañarlo o a llevarlo a casa sabiendo que el tiene coche, amiga eres obvia, aunque no creo que el se haya dado cuenta —dijo Milk tranquila.

— ¡Oh por dios! Ojalá no se haya dado cuenta —rogó Bulma al cielo.

— Bueno pero aún no me contestas Bulma —interrumpió Goku con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Para que necesitas que te lo diga si ya sabes la respuesta? —dijo molesta la chica.

— Es mejor oírlo de ti ¿no crees? —contestó Goku ansioso.

— Bueno si, la verdad si me gusta y mucho, desde la preparatoria ¿contento? —confesó al fin Bulma con aire digno.

— ¡Uy! —dijeron al unísono Milk y Goku con miedo.

— Bueno, parece que el profesor ya no llegó asi que mejor nos vamos —propuso Milk.

— ¡Vámonos! —exclamó contento Goku

Vegeta aún permanecía entado en la jardinera, inmóvil gracias a la respuesta que Bulma le había dado a Goku. A pesar de que s ehabía prometido alejarse de la joven sabía que esa era su oportunidad, tenia que actuar en ese momento, necesitaba decirle a Bulma que el también sentía algo, pero no sabia como porque no era nada bueno para eso y no era su estilo hablar mucho con las personas.

Los tres amigos caminaron dirigiéndose hacia la salida despreocupados cuando de pronto Vegeta los alcanzó.

— Mujer —dijo Vegeta detrás de ellos.

Bulma se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Vegeta y Goku y Milk se voltearon al oír la voz.

— Eh… Vegeta ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Bulma extrañada por el repentino encuentro.

Vegeta no contestó, sólo se quedó viendo a Bulma algo serio. Goku quién había captado el mensaje que Vegeta estaba tratando de dar tomó a Milk de la mano haciéndola caminar de nuevo.

— Milk vayamos a tu casa me estoy muriendo de hambre —sugirió el chico.

— Pero Goku, Bulma…

— No te preocupes ella va a estar bien, esta en buenas manos.

Y Goku se llevo a Milk ante la mirada desconcertada de Bulma.

— ¿Y a estos que les pasa? —preguntó Bulma observando como Goku se llevaba a rastras a Milk.

— Necesito tú ayuda —dijo Vegeta mirando a Bulma sorprendiéndose de sus palabras; "necesito" hasta entonces no había esto dentro de su vocabulario.

— ¿D-De mi? ¿P-Porqué? ¿Pasa algo? —balbuceó Bulma algo preocupada ya que para que Vegeta la necesitara era porque algo grave le había pasado.

— Es que…—vaciló él pues no se lo ocurría nada para retenerla, nada demasiado convincente—. Necesito que me ayudes a estudiar ya vienen los exámenes y no voy muy bien en algunas materias, además eres científica ¿no? Tú debes entender más de matemáticas que nadie más.

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa, Vegeta estaba mintiendo, ella lo sabía; las calificaciones del aquel joven no eran malas, siempre se acercaban a la perfección y eso era conocimiento de toda la escuela, pero Bulma se alegró de tener una excusa para pasar tiempo con él y sobretodo que Vegeta lo hubiera propuesto.

— Pero Vegeta tu no necesitas… he visto tus calificaciones y has salido…—

— Bien sabia que dirías que no, pensé que me podrías ayudar pero ya buscaré a alguien mas …

— _¿Alguien más? No señor eso sí que no_ —pensó Bulma decidida a jugársela en ese momento—. No he dicho que no te ayudaré, es más estoy de acuerdo ¿Cuándo empezamos y en donde?

— En mi casa después de clases por estos cuatro días ya que eso durará el periodo de exámenes, después de eso podrás hacer lo que quieras.

— Entonces mañana te veo en el estacionamiento para irnos a tu casa ya me tengo que ir.

— Como gustes —contestó con sequedad Vegeta.

Bulma se despidió de beso en la mejilla de Vegeta y se fue corriendo al estacionamiento.

— Qué costumbre tiene esta mujer de hacer estas cosas ¡Ya me las pagará! —exclamó Vegeta frotándose la mejilla.

Ya en su auto Bulma conducía despacio asimilando lo que Vegeta le había pedido, necesitaba hablar sobre ello asi que se dirigió a la casa de Milk en donde seguramente encontraría a Goku.

— Todo esto es muy extraño, sé perfectamente que Vegeta no necesita ayuda de mi parte, sus calificaciones son buenas… no sé que sucede pero no quiero imaginarme cosas que no son.

Bulma llegó a casa de Milk y comprobó que efectivamente Goku seguía ahí; su amiga preparó la cena y los tres amigos se sentaron. Bulma comenzó su relato ante las caras estupefactas de Goku y Milk.

— ¡Más claro ni el agua! —exclamó Milk asombrada cuando Bulma terminó de contarles—. ¡Él lleva buenas calificaciones eso lo sabemos todos, no necesita ayuda tuya simplemente lo hace para pasar tiempo contigo!

— Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con Milk, aunque Vegeta es una persona algo extraña pero su forma de actuar lo delata.

— No lo sé… es que… no quiero hacerme vanas teorías sobre Vegeta, simplemente creo que debo dejar que las cosas sigan su cause, eso es todo.

Los amigos siguieron cenando y conversando hasta que fue hora de irse a sus respectivas casas. Bulma llevó a Goku hasta su casa y al bajarse del auto el joven le lanzó una mirada severa a su amiga.

— Bulma, sé que no quieres salir lastimada con este asunto de Vegeta —comenzó Goku—, pero creo que si no te arriesgas a averiguar si Vegeta siente algo por ti, te vas a quedar sentada esperando porque él no te lo va a decir—. Bulma abrió los ojos ante aquel comentario de Goku quién ya entraba a su casa con aire despreocupado.

Quizás su amigo tenía razón, ya que conociendo a Vegeta él no le diría de frente sobre sus sentimientos, eso sólo le dejaba una opción pero necesitaba tiempo para reunir agallas.

* * *

_:) Reeditado, espero les guste, mis notas de aclaración estarán en el último capítulo, gracias por leer y entender._

_._

_._

_._

_Princesa Saiyajin presentó..._

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor

:3


	3. Dias De Estudio

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Juegos del Destino**

**Capitulo 3: Días de Estudio**

Al día siguiente Bulma acudió a sus clases normales. En el receso estuvo con Goku y Milk y ahí acordaron entre los 3 que Bulma le confesaría a Vegeta lo que sentía en el último día que estudiaran juntos; al principio Bulma no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero su pareja de amigos la convenció, y aunque se sentía muy nerviosa tenía que admitir que ella también necesitaba saber si Vegeta sentía algo por ella.

Al terminar las clases, Bulma no perdió tiempo y hecha un manojo de nervios se despidió de Milk y emprendió el paso al estacionamiento, al llegar Vegeta la esperaba recargado en su auto.

— ¡Vaya! Qué puntual eres Vegeta —dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa disimulando el nerviosismo.

— Basta de charlas, vámonos—ordenó él.

En el trayecto hacía la casa de Vegeta ninguno de los dos habló, cosa que incomodó a Bulma se suponía que ya se llevaban bien pero Vegeta estaba muy raro con ella, lo notaba indiferente y demasiado frío. La chica disipó esos pensamientos al darse cuenta de que se habían estacionado frente a una gran casona con hermoso jardín.

Bulma se quedo boquiabierta al ver la casa de Vegeta ya que era todo menos lo que ella se imaginaba.

— ¿Mujer vas a venir o te vas a quedar en el auto todo el día?

Bulma reaccionó al oír a Vegeta y salió del auto. Corrió hacia el y ambos entraron a la casa.

— Sígueme ¿Pero qué tanto miras? —preguntó Vegeta escudriñando el rostro sorprendido de su acompañante.

— ¡E-Es que tú casa es muy bonita!

Subieron las escaleras y al llegar a la parte de arriba se encontraron con el mayordomo.

— ¿Joven necesita algo? —le preguntó el mayordomo muy educadamente a su amo.

— ¿Podrías traernos algo de comer Flint?

— Enseguida.

— _Con el no se portó grosero ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso este es un Vegeta que no conozco?_ —pensó Bulma observando a Vegeta y a su mayordomo Flint.

Vegeta abrió la puerta del estudio y le indico a Bulma que entraran. Aquel lugar era bonito, tenía sillones de un estilo colonial, alfombra azul marino con había muchos libreros y una chimenea, un escritorio y una pequeña salita con su mesa de centro.

Bulma comenzó a sacar sus apuntes y Vegeta tomo unos cuantos tomos del librero, los expandieron en la alfombra y comenzaron su ardua tarea de estudiar.

Comenzaron con unos "complicados conjuntos de símbolos inentendibles" como les solía llamar Goku a las ecuaciones e integrales que para Bulma eran muy fáciles de hacer, y al parecer a Vegeta no le causaban el mayor problema al resolverlas pues al hacer los ejercicios del libro el fue el primero en terminar.

La comida llego media hora mas tarde e hicieron un breve receso, al terminar de comer siguieron con su labor.

La tarde se pasó rápida; terminaron de estudiar y acordaron en verse en casa de Vegeta al otro día, pues él salía de la escuela mas temprano que Bulma.

— Te veo mañana —dijo Bulma acercándose a la mejilla de Vegeta y dándole un beso.

— Mujer ¿Qué es esa costumbre de besarme sin pedirme permiso? —gruño Vegeta aparentemente molesto.

Bulma sólo atinó a sonreir, subió a su auto y se alejo de la casa de Vegeta.

Pronto llego a su casa, se metió a bañar y se acostó a dormir no sin antes repasar los hechos ocurridos en casa de Vegeta. Los jóvenes estudiantes a platica habían tenido una plática durante la comida que había despertado algo en Bulma pues se daba cuenta que estaba conociendo una parte de Vegeta que jamás pensó que existía.

_La comida había llegado y Bulma y Vegeta decidieron interrumpir el estudio por un momento._

_— Vegeta… ¿Y tus padres? Al parecer no están en casa ¿Llegan muy tarde de trabajar? —lo cuestionó la chica aunque casi enseguida se arrepintió. Vegeta nunca le había hablado de sus padres y Bulma no queria que él se molestara, asi que espero una mala reacción._

_— Mis padres no viven aquí es por eso que no están, ellos trabajan mucho, debido a sus negocios la mayoría del tiempo se la pasan en Europa, viajando y resolviendo cosas es por eso que vivo sólo la verdad es raro encontrarlos por aquí —concluyó Vegeta mirando su plato de comida ahora vació._

—_ Ahora entiendo, es por eso que es tan orgulloso pues siempre esta solo _—_pensó Bulma_

_— ¿No… no los extrañas? —dijo Bulma con cierto temor._

_— A veces, pero ya me acostumbre a ello siempre ha sido asi, desde que tenia 5 años me dejaban para dirigir sus empresas así que los únicos que han estado aquí conmigo han sido el mayordomo que viste y las sirvientas, siempre han cuidado de mi y me han enseñado muchas cosas._

_— Por eso los tratas diferente, por que ellos han sido tu familia _—concluyó Bulma dándo en el clavo.

_— Así es mujer ¿Pero a que viene tanta pregunta?_

_— Simple curiosidad._

_— Pues ten mas cuidado, por ahí dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato—_

_—Oh, pero el gato murió sabio Vegeta._

_. _

Pasó el segundo día en el cual Vegeta y Bulma habían estudiado juntos.

Bulma se sentía muy bien en compañía de Vegeta y éste dejaba que Bulma se acercara mas a él; las cosas iban bien y Bulma cada vez se sentía mas atraída por Vegeta, pues la fase que estaba conociendo de él le agradaba muchísimo.

Vegeta por su parte, se había propuesto no ser tan seco con Bulma, los últimos dos días a su lado lo habían hecho sentirse bien, la mujer era agradable aunque hablaba demasiado cuando se daban periodos de descanso. Vegeta había escuchado de la propia boca de la joven que estaba enamorada de él pero eso no la hacía sentir menos nervioso o más seguro; no sabía cómo empezar o que preguntarle, cómo decirle o qué debía hacer exactamente.

Terminaron un día más de estudio y se despidieron como ya era la costumbre de Bulma quién depositaba un delicado beso en la mejilla de Vegeta.

* * *

_:) Reeditado, espero les guste, mis notas de aclaración estarán en el último capítulo, gracias por leer y entender._

_._

_._

_._

_Princesa Saiyajin presentó..._

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor

:3


	4. Celos

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Juegos del Destino**

**Capitulo 4: Celos.**

Bulma había asistido a clases y le había contado a Milk y a Goku sobre la platica que tuvo con Vegeta:

— Entonces no es tan gruñón como parece —dijo Goku mientras tomaba un pequeño refrigerio.

— No, no lo es con las personas de su casa es muy amable y algunas veces me ha parecido oír que ríe con ellos —dijo Bulma.

—Supongo que su orgullo se debe a que se sentía solo ¿no crees? Y aquí no tiene amigos, bueno solo tú —comentó Milk.

— A lo mejor es eso —dijo Bulma no muy convencida.

— Bien ya vámonos Milk tengo hambre —suplicó Goku con ojos brillantes.

Bulma llevó a Goku y Milk a la casa de ésta última y después retomó el rumbo a casa de Vegeta.

Cuando ella llegó la comida ya estaba en el estudio y Vegeta leía un libro.

Bulma empezó a sacar sus libros de su bolsa.

— Que puntual Mujer.

— Basta de charlas, a estudiar —dijo Bulma utilizando la frase que Vegeta le había dicho en su primer día de estudio.

Tenían ya una hora estudiando cuando Flint el mayordomo los interrumpió con el teléfono en la mano.

— Joven disculpe la interrupción pero tiene una llamada —dijo en tono educado el señor.

— Gracias —dijo Vegeta tomando el teléfono.

Bulma se sorprendió —_¿Una llamada? Pero si no tiene amigos en la escuela y estos días que he estado aquí nadie le ha hablado ¿Quién podrá ser?_ —pensó para si la chica de cabello lacio. Por mas que pensaba no se imaginaba quién pudiera hablarle por teléfono a Vegeta así que decidió escuchar con disimulo.

— Hola ¿cómo estas? —saludó Vegeta a la persona con quién hablaba—. No he sabido nada de ti en 3 semanas ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí? —preguntó él suavizando su seria expresión.

Bulma se sobresaltó al notar el relajado ceño de Vegeta, la situación era un poco rara ya que a pesar de que ya conocía un poco más de él, en esos días nunca lo había visto ahblarcon tanta fluidéz con alguien.

El corazón de la jovencita Briefs comenzó a latir muy deprisa, indicándole que algo no estaba bien.

— La persona con la que él está conversando tiene que ser alguien que goze de mucha confianza de su parte… incluso su expresión es diferente —pensó Bulma observando a Vegeta sin que él se diera cuenta—. Tiene que ser una mujer…

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Llegas mañana? ¡¿Una fiesta?! P-Pero… sabes que no me agradan las… esta bién que Flint se haga cargo a mi no me gustan esas cosas. Mándame la lista de invitados para que se les notifique. Ya ha pasado mucho desde que no te veo que bueno que llegas mañana, todos te extrañamos...

Las palabras de Vegeta retumbanan en la cabeza de Bulma una y otra vez y sin darse cuenta se puso de pie y ya caminaba hacia la puerta dispuesta a dejar aquel lugar.

— _He sido tan tonta, pensando cosas que no son… él ya está saliendo con alguien y yo…_

— ¿Mujer a dónde vas? —la detuvo Vegeta de un brazo—. Aun no terminamos de estudiar ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Vegeta confundido.

Bulma no se había dado cuenta de que Vegeta había colgado el teléfono así que su tacto la tomó por sorpresa.

— E-Estoy bien… ya me tengo que ir, disculpa tendrás que acabar tú sólo estudiando porque…

— ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Pasó algo? ¡Mujer habla! —le pidió Vegeta.

— No pasa nada es solo que… —Bulma no pudo contenerse más y por impulso las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca—. Es solo que estas ocupado ¿no? Mañana tienes una fiesta de no se quién, y necesitas organizarla, así que me voy y ya no te estorbo, así podrás hacer las cosas mejor y…—

Bulma se detuvo al oír que el fax del escritorio comenzaba su labor y luego imprimía una hoja; Vegeta fue a recoger lo que acababa de llegar y Bulma aprovechó para echarse la bolsa al hombro, la chica se disponía a marcharse cuando Vegeta le cerró el paso de la puerta.

— ¿Qué estupideces dices mujer? No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas y no estoy ocupado Flint se va a encargar de todo y…

— Mejor me voy, no me siento muy bien y asi te dejo hacer lo que necesites ya que mañana tendrás una invitada —dijo Bulma tajante.

— Un momento ¿Cómo que una invitada? ¡No te estoy entendiendo nada maldita sea! —Vegeta se estaba empezando a alterar pues no entendía lo que Bulma quería decir.

— _¿Pero que demonios le pasa? No entiendo ¿una invitada? Pero yo estaba hablando con mi… no puede ser ¿acaso ella…? ¡¿Está celosa?!_ —pensó Vegeta sintiéndose tonto de sólo imaginarse algo así, pero era obvio que había dado en el clavo.

— No creo que hubieras estado hablando con un amigo era evidente que… por todas esas cosas que dijiste… evidentemente era una mujer —lanzó Bulma de sopetón y arrepintiéndose casi instantáneamente—. P-Perdona, tú no me debes explicaciones, yo… debo irme.

— Tienes razón Bulma estaba hablando con una mujer —contestó Vegeta serio.

Bulma había dejado de gritar y miraba fijamente a Vegeta. Ël nunca la había llamado por su nombre hasta ese momento por lo cual intuyó que la situación se había puesto tensa.

Vegeta se acercó aella y le tendió la hoja que había salido del fax, ella leyó:

_Querido hijo, te mando la lista de invitados. No sabes lo feliz que me siento de poder verte después de tanto tiempo, mañana llegaré con tu padre en el avión de la empresa por la tarde. Quiero que invites a esa jovencita Bulma de la que tanto me has hablado quiero conocerla. Mamá._

Bulma termino de leer el fax; estaba roja dela cara y muda de la impresión, por un momento había armado todo un escándalo y se había portado como una niña caprichosa por nada. Miro a Vegeta a los ojos y este también la miraba ya mas tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

— Si era una mujer, mi madre.

— Yo… yo lo s-siento tanto… —comenzó Bulma con voz cortada.

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando sintió como los brazos de Vegeta la rodeaban y la acercaban hacia él.

— No sé que cosas hayas pensado, pero no te sientas mal todo fue un mal entendido—dijo Vegeta abrazándola.

Los celos revelados de Bulma le habían dado una nueva emoción, estaba contento e inclusive no le había importado abrazarla cuando él jamás había hecho tal cosa con nadie.

Bulma se sentía como en un sueño, podía oír su corazón y el de Vegeta muy acelerados, los brazos de aquel joven le daban seguridad y la hacían sentir en las nubes. Cuando termino de llorar, Vegeta le propuso dejar el estudio, y que se fuera a su casa. La acompaño a la puerta y esta vez fue el quien se despidió de beso en la mejilla de ella. Cuando Bulma subió a su auto Vegeta le grito:

— Bueno, mañana es nuestro úlimo día de estudio, nos vemos en el estacionamiento y recuerda que en la noche tienes que estar aquí o sino mi madre nunca me lo va a perdonar.

— ¡Aquí estaré! —contestó Bulma sonriente.

* * *

_:) Reeditado, espero les guste, mis notas de aclaración estarán en el último capítulo, gracias por leer y entender._

_._

_._

_._

_Princesa Saiyajin presentó..._

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor

:3


	5. El Último Día

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Juegos del Destino**

**Capítulo 5: El Último día**

Bulma y Vegeta habían llegado a la casa de éste último sin contratiempos y pusieron manos a la obra.

Acordaron en que Vegeta estudiaría un libro y cuando terminara Bulma formularía las preguntas para ver que tanto había comprendido.

Vegeta leía en silencio y Bulma trataba de escribir lo que iba a cuestionarle pero simplemente no podía concentrarse; desde la mañana su cabeza y estómago estaban hecho un revoltijo, estaba más nerviosa de la cuenta por la promesa que le había hecho a Milk y Goku. Esa misma tarde debía confesarle a Vegeta lo que sentía y la verdad era que no sabía como iba a hacerlo.

Cuando Vegeta terminó su lectura Bulma hizo lo acordado, lo cuestionó para medir qué tanto sabía de lo que había estudiado y como era costumbre Vegeta no falló en nada.

Terminaron y para ese entonces Bulma no sabía si echarse a llorar o salir corriendo, inclusive había masticado la opción de no decirle nada.

— Total, Milk y Goku no tiene porqué enterarse de que no le he dicho nada —maquinó ella pero después se sintió aterrorizada ante la posible reacción de sus dos amigos y porque ella también sentía que ya no podía más. Entonces tomó aire y comenzó:

— V-Vegeta —dijo llamando la atención de este.

— ¿Qué? —contestó algo extrañado.

— Bueno, sólo quería decirte que estos días que hemos pasado junt… digo estudiando han sido muy buenos, he podido conocer un poco más de ti y darme cuenta de que no eres tan serio ni frío y eso me ha gustado mucho —Bulma se puso instantáneamente roja al ser consciente de lo que acababa de decirle—. Y bueno, gracias por dejarme estudiar contigo y estar a tú lado.

Bulma se acercó hacia donde estaba Vegeta quien también se había sonrojado por las palabras de la chica.

— Tu me… yo...

Antes de que Bulma pudiera terminar la frase alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Joven? —dijo del otro lado de la puerta Flint.

— ¿Q-Que sucede?

— Ha llamado la señora para avisar que arribará a la casa en alrededor de media hora.

— Gracias Flint

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio mirando a direcciones contrarias evidentemente ansiosos por la escena.

— Bueno creo que debo irme para alistarme y regresar a tiempo a la noche —Vegeta asintió—. Tú también deberías ir a recibir a tu mamá.

— Nos veremos más tarde mujer —se despidió Vegeta y Bulma salió de la habitación en búsqueda de su auto.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Princesa Saiyajin presentó..._

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor

:3


	6. La Fiesta

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Juegos del Destino**

**Capitulo 6: La fiesta.**

— De verdad lo intenté Goku pero cuando estaba apunto de decirlo el mayordomo tocó la puerta y no pude hacerlo —le contó Bulma a su amigo por el teléfono.

— A Milk no le va a gustar, pero aún tienes una oportunidad en la fiesta. Aún no puedo creer que hayas armado tanto relajo porque Vegeta estaba hablando con su mamá.

— Ni me lo recuerdes, que vergüenza.

Al temrinar de hablar por teléfono con su amigo, Bulma se alistó con sumo cuidado para la ocasión; había escogido un sencillo vestido negro con accesorios a juego.

Al llegar a casa de Vegeta vio el jardín de la casa iluminado con focos de colores y al acercarse escuchó el murmullo de los invitados.

Bulma transformó su auto en capsula y toco el timbre de la puerta, Flint le abrió y Bulma lo saludo con una sonrisa, las personas que atendían a Vegeta ya la conocían y había simpatizado bastante con ellos.

— Bienvenida señorita Briefs, el joven Vegeta la está esperando, él se encuentra en el salón — dijo Flint giñándole el ojo.

Bulma fue hacia donde el mayordomo le había indicado. Las puertas del salón estaban abiertas y había muchas personas ahí que platicaban en grupitos y algunos se dedicaban a ver las pinturas del lugar; había música clásica y un buen ambiente ahí.

De pronto Bulma lo encontró; Vegeta estaba sentado en uno de los sillones bebiendo una copa, sus miradas se cruzaron, Vegeta se levanto y camino hacia ella. A Bulma casi se le salía el corazón nada más de verlo pues él lucia muy atractivo traía puesto un traje negro, camisa blanca y moño.

Vegeta por su lado no sentía las piernas y sabía muy bien que debía calmarse y no demostrar nada, pero le parecía que Bulma se veía más atractiva d elo normal.

Ambos se encontraron y se saludaron

—Te ves bien—sonrió tímida Bulma

—Tú también —dijo Vegeta tratando de disimular — Ven hay alguien que no ha parado de preguntar por ti.

— Es igual de insistente que su hijo —Vegeta le sonrió a Bulma por el comentario.

Los dos caminaron hacia la otra parte del salón en donde se encontraban los padres de Vegeta.

— Mamá, ella es Bulma…

Bulma se acerco a Vegeta y miro a la señora que se había dado vuelta para saludarlos: Era una mujer muy hermosa, alta, de tez blanca y suave, cabello negro y ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos claros y con una bella sonrisa. Vegeta había heredado de ella la nariz recta y perfecta y el cabello negro. La señora le sonrió a Bulma abiertamente

— Es un placer conocerte Bulma.

— El gusto es mío señora.

— Vegeta me ha contado mucho de ti.

— ¡Mamá! Por favor —dijo Vegeta en voz baja haciéndole saber a su madre que lo estaba avergonzando.

— Es la verdad hijo. Bulma sígueme quiero presentarte a mi esposo.

Bulma siguió a la Mamá de Vegeta y a unos cuantos paso encontraron al señor.

El asombro de Bulma fue mayúsculo; Vegeta era idéntico a su padre salvo por el color, ya que su papá era más moreno que el chico.

— Querido, esta es la amiga de Vegeta, se llama Bulma, y es hija de el reconocidísimo científico Briefs.

— Vaya, vaya con que eres hija del famosísimo Briefs —dijo cómplice el señor —. Mucho gusto Bulma, yo soy el padre de Vegeta.

— Mucho gusto señor — le estrechó la mano.

— Perdóname por tener que dejarlos muy rápido pero tengo que cerrar unos negocios con algunos invitados, discúlpenme, con permiso y nuevamente Bulma es un gusto conocerte.

El padre de Vegeta se marcho dejando a Bulma Vegeta y su Mamá solos

— Eres muy bonita, debes tener muchos pretendientes ¿no es así? ¿Algún novio por ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad la Mamá de Vegeta.

— Oh muchas gracias señora me halaga pero ni admiradores ni novio por el momento.

— Que extraño, una jovencita tan linda como tú debería tener a muchos jóvenes a su alrededor ¿O tu que crees Vegeta?

— ¿Quee? —contestó Vegeta sonrojado y molesto.

— No señora de verdad por ahora no hay nada de eso —dijo Bulma interviniendo al ver molesto a Vegeta.

—Vegeta eres igual a tu padre, no sé porqué me sorprendo. Sabes Bulma, ei esposo se llevo años para decirme que fuera su novia, mas bien no lo hizo yo tuve que tomar la iniciativa porque si esperaba a que el me dijera algo me iba a quedar sentada esperando.

Bulma recordó que aquello era lo mismo que Goku le había dicho hacía unos días atrás.

— Mamá ¡¿pero que tonterías estas diciendo?! No tienes porqué estar ventilando todo esto con ella.

— Porque de algo le puede servir.

— Tonterías —inquirió su hijo.

Bulma rió, esa escena de madre contra hijo que le resultaba graciosa, nunca hubiera imaginado que la mamá de Vegeta fuera tan agradable.

— Bueno ya es hora de que sirvan la cena, vamos al comedor —sugirió la señora.

Bulma siguió a la mamá de Vegeta junto con este. Al llegar al comedor la mayoría ya estaban tomando asiento así que los 3 hicieron lo mismo. La mesa en donde se encontraban era enorme y Vegeta le comentó que la habían mandado a traer pues ellos normalmente no tenían casa llena y comían en una mesa pequeña.

Al terminar la cena los invitados fueron dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al salón principal y algunos empezaban a marcharse por lo cual la casa ya no estaba tan abarrotada de gente.

Bulma y Vegeta fueron al salón y tomaron una copa de las que había ahí disponibles en una bandeja.

— Quiero enseñarte algo mujer —le dijo Vegeta.

Bulma obedeció y vio que Vegeta se dirigía hacia a un balcón; desde ahí lucia el jardín iluminado.

— Es muy bonito —dijo Bulma admirando las flores y las luces.

— Mi madre lo hizo, cada ves que está en casa se la pasa arreglando el jardín.

— Tú madre es una gran mujer —le dijo Bulma a Vegeta con sinceridad.

— Ya lo creo.

Guardaron silencio, Bulma admiraba el jardín y Vegeta estaba recargado en el barandal de piedra del balcón dándole la espalada al paisaje.

— Mujer, ayer ¿Por qué armaste tanto drama? Realmente no entendí —preguntó Vegeta esperando a ver si Bulma admitía sus celos.

Bulma sabia que se acercaba la hora de confesarle a Vegeta lo que había estado aplazando. Pero no reunia el valor para hacerlo y Vegeta la miraba tan fijamente que ella estaba apunto de derrumbarse.

— Mujer… —dijo Vegeta esperando una repuesta.

Bulma se acercó hacia él; no podía esconder más lo que sentía y las palbras ya no iban a ser suficientes para ninguno de los dos. La chica se puso de puntas lista para cercarse aún mas sin embargo Vegeta la tomó por sorpresa y fue quien actuó más rápido.

Al principio el beso era tímido de parte de los dos, pero después Bulma sintió como Vegeta le tomaba la cintura con fuerza.

Cuando se separaron Bulma y Vegeta se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada. De pronto Vegeta la abrazó hacia su pecho que latía igual de violento que el de Bulma.

— Empecé a pensar que tendría que hacer algo yo esta noche, pme has ganado la idea aunque fui más rápido que tú —dijo Vegeta burlón.

— Creo que tu Mamá me dio algo de valor —dijo Bulma recostada en el cuello del chico.

— Mi madre da buenos consejos y si algo le parece se esmera para que salga —dijo Vegeta sonriendo al recordar lo que su mamá le dijo a Bulma.

—¿Ó sea que tu mamá sabia que tu y yo…?

— Mujer, es mi madre me conoce y desde la primera vez que le hable de ti me pregunto si me gustabas, cosa que no contesté cosa que ella interpretó como un si. La verdad es que le agradaste.

— Ella también me ha parecido estupenda, además de que es muy atractiva heredaste eso de ella —confesó Bulma sonrojándose.

— La verdad no pensé que te animaras a hacer o decir algo.

— Seamos sinceros, hubiéramos tenido que esperar mucho tiempo para que tú me dijeras algo y ya suficiente tiempo tengo esperando desde…

— Si desde la preparatoria, lo se —completó Vegeta por ella—. ¿Qué esperabas mujer? ¿Que fuera a tu salón a decirte que me gustabas? Y luego siempre estabas rodeada por esos dos amigos tuyos.

— Un momento, tú me dijiste que no me recordabas y que no sabias que íbamos en la misma prepa

— Y te lo creíste muy bien.

— Si como eso de que necesitabas ayuda para subir tu promedio —contraatacó Bulma con burla.

— Lo sé, fue demasiado tonto pero aceptaste ayudarme.

— No me iba a negar el estar contigo. Y mucho menos dejar que fueras a pedirle ayuda a alguien más.

— No lo iba a hacer, sabía que si te decía eso aceptarías de inmediato y así fue.

Bulma se soltó de los brazos del chico un poco molesta por su comentario pero Vegeta volvió a rodearla y la besó.

Era extraño para él, que estaba acostumbrado a ser serio y orgulloso; Bulma lo hacía sentir tantas cosas que era difícil para él no tratarla con dulzura. Aquel era el inicio de muchas cosas juntos y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a renunciar, ya que los juegos que les hizo el destino los había llevado a estar así, juntos.

* * *

_Ahora si, daré una explicación como Dios manda. _

_Queridos lectores, como sabrán hace algún tiempo puse un anuncio aquí diciendoles que ya no me agradaba esta fanfic, las razones ya las expuse, crecí bastante tanto fisica como mentalmente hablando ya que este fic fue escrito en 2008 y hoy ya han pasado 5 años. Bien en el fic creo que alteré muchísimo la forma de ser de Vegeta asi que ahora traté de hacerlo un poco más serio y devolverlo a como realmente es. Decidí no alterar demasiado la historia ya que recibí sus reviews diciéndome que les gustaba y pues al fin y al cabo para eso son estos fics para ustedes, lo único que hice fue cambiar y arreglar la forma de narración, la ortografía y gramática y compuse varios diálogos, supongo que notarán la diferencia pero en esencia la historia no cambió mucho. Les dejé un pequeño regalo en el capítulo 5 inédito jaja y el final fue enfocado un poco diferente. Muchas gracias por leer y comprender :) espero que les gusten los cambios hechos y esperen también la reedición de la segunda parte. Se me olvidaba le he cambiado el nombre la fic porque el anterior se me hacía demasiado largo y algo infantil. Nos leemos pronto!_

_._

_._

_._

_Princesa Saiyajin presentó..._

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor

:3


End file.
